Sfinks lodowy/II/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Historya jedenastu lat. Przeniesiony do groty Wiliam Guy i trzech marynarzy: Tronkle, Roberts i Coven, wrócili prędko do przytomności. Ciepła porcya bulionu i kieliszek koniaku, pobudziły na nowo do życia ich organizm, wyczerpany jedynie brakiem pożywienia. Powitanie tak długo rozdzielonych braci, było widokiem do głębi serca wzruszającym, i gdy łzy radości zwilżały oczy nasze, usta szeptały dziękczynną modlitwę do Stwórcy – i nie pytając już co nam przyszłość zachowuje, oddaliśmy się bezpodzielnie obecnej chwili radosnej. Po pierwszym wybuchu uczuć pragnął Wiliam poznać warunki naszej podróży, aż do tak odległego punktu kuli ziemskiej. Len Guy opowiedział mu wszystko kolejno, począwszy od spotkania lodowca z ciałem Watersona; a więc przybycie nasze do pustej już Tsalal, nadzwyczajną katastrofę z lodowcem, rozbicie i zatonięcie naszego statku, dalsze unoszenie prądem i ostateczną zdradę części załogi już u brzegów Halbran-Landu. Wracając do sił, Wiliam udzielił nam również szczegółów długich jedenastu lat, przeżytych blisko bieguna. Gdy więc 8-go lutego 1828 roku, nie posądzając o zdradę Too-Wita, udał się z całą prawie załogą Oriona do osady Klock-Klock na wyspie Tsalal, zostali wszyscy zasypani gruzami sztucznie potworzonych wzgórz, on znalazł się z kilku drugimi jeszcze w miejscu, z którego szczęśliwie zdołał się wydobyć i schronić w jednej z głębokich jam, powstałych zapewne przez wykopanie owych olbrzymich brył steadytowych. Aby ktoś inny jeszcze oprócz nich ocalał, nie przypuszczali nawet, przekonać się zaś o tem nie było możebne, z obawy przed nową napaścią krajowców, jak mu to metys opowiedział. Siedzieli więc tam ukryci, podczas gdy Prym z Petersem znajdowali się po drugiej stronie wąwozu, który przedzielał ten dziwny labirynt tsalalski, Było ich razem siedmiu, a mianowicie: Wiliam Guy, Waterson, Roberts, Coyen, Trinkle, oraz zmarli niedawno Forbes i Lexton. Nie śmiejąc się ruszyć, widzieli wszakże wszystko co się dokoła nich działo. Znany więc był im napad krajowców na Oriona, wysiłki obrony tych sześciu, którzy na nim pozostali, wreszcie straszny wybuch prochu i zupełne zniszczenie statku oraz śmierć tysiąca krajowców. Podczas jednak, gdy Prym z Petersem, jak wiemy, zdołali upatrzyć chwilę sposobną do ucieczki, oni nie mogli odważyć się na to, bowiem nazbyt wielki ruch panował nieustannie u najbliższego im wybrzeża. W każdym razie nadzieja, że zdołają prędzej czy później dopaść jakiej łodzi i porzucić tę ziemię, dodawała im siły do zniesienia nad wyraz przykrej chwili obecnej Żywiąc się bowiem jedynie orzeszkami, rwanemi z pobliskich krzewów, poczęli doświadczać w końcu strasznych boleści; aż najniespodziewaniej położenie ich uległo zupełnej zmianie. Było to 22-go lutego, gdy głośne okrzyki „tekeli-li” i „lama-lama”, wydawane przez biegnące w najwyższym popłochu tłumy krajowców, zwróciły uwagę ukrytych w czeluści rozbitków. Z początku nie mogli zrozumieć, co było przyczyną tak ogólnego przerażenia, aż wreszcie dojrzeli Sułtana, wiernego psa Pryma, który towarzysząc tu swemu panu, nie został zabity; ale jakże straszny przedstawiał w tej chwili widok! Z najeżoną białą swą sierścią, z ziejącą paszczą, rzucał się w szalonym pędzie ku krajowcom wpół nagim, kąsając i rwąc ich ciało. Niewątpliwą było rzeczą, iż tym razem Sułtan naprawdę dostał napadu wścieklizny. Ubić chore zwierzę nie było przecież rzeczą trudną dla tych ludzi, ale oni w zabobonnym strachu, który podniecała jeszcze biała barwa sierści psa, nie śmieli go dotknąć, a tylko jeden przez drugiego cisnęli się do łodzi, by opuścić bezpowrotnie wyspę. Nie wszyscy wszakże zabrać się mogli. Pozostała ich jeszcze znaczna liczba. Tu rozpoczynają się najokropniejsze sceny, jakich kiedykolwiek oko ludzkie było świadkiem. Bo gdy Sułtan, trawiony swą chorobą, legł wreszcie martwy, udzielony ludziom jad wścieklizny, w okropny sposób począł się u wielu objawiać. Nieszczęśliwi ci w szalonych męczarniach staczali walki między sobą, zaszczepiając w dalszym ciągu zarodek choroby. Trwało to jeszcze dni kilkanaście, a stos kości nieopodal wioski Klock-Klock, który zwrócił tam naszą uwagę, był smutnem cmentarzyskiem ostatnich krajowców na Tsalal. Teraz Wiliam Guy i jego sześciu towarzyszy, zostawszy panami wyspy, rozpoczęli życie w łatwiejszych warunkach. Aby przedewszystkiem mogli czuwać nad tem, co działo się na morzu, przenieśli się blisko brzegu. Dłuższy też czas spodziewał się Wiliam Guy, że zniknięcie jego nasunie w Anglii myśl podjęcia wyprawy w te strony; że może pospieszą mu z pomocą. Minęła wszakże dość ostra zima, wróciło znów lato, a żaden okręt nie ukazał się na wodach. Powoli też zagospodarowali się dość wygodnie; zgromadziwszy pozostałe zwierzęta i ptaki domowe, nie zapominając o dość licznych jeszcze wówczas żółwiach, dopomagając sobie wreszcie rybołóstwem, nie zaznali głodu. Nieocenionej też wagi stały się dla nich pewne rośliny miejscowe, a mianowicie „Kochlearia”, której własności antiskorbutowe chroniły ich od tej choroby. Wprawdzie zima nie była tam lekką; obok silnych mrozów, gwałtowne wichry i burze antarktyczne dałyby im się boleśniej we znaki, gdyby nie skóry ubitych zwierząt, które im pewną stanowiły ochronę. Tak mijał rok za rokiem. Nadzieja powrotu poczęła słabnąć. Zbudować łódź podobną, do tych, jakich używali krajowcy i puścić się na morze, aby przepłynąć koło biegunowe, byłoby wielkiem szczęściem dla nich – cóż, kiedy oprócz swych kieszonkowych noży, nie posiadali innych narzędzi. Smutna rezygnacya została im jedynie, szczęśliwym o tyle jeszcze, że wszyscy żyli razem. Aż nagle w miesiącu maju roku zeszłego, ubył im jeden towarzysz. Było to w czasie licznego przypływu lodowców, gdy Waterson wyszedłszy nad morze, dla połowu ryb, nie wrócił więcej. Nie wiedziano co się z nim stało. I czy Waterson wypadkiem czy umyślnie odpłynął na lodowcu, miało na zawsze pozostać dla nas tajemnicą,. Stratę ukochanego towarzysza odczuł głęboko Wiliam Guy. Ale nieszczęście rzadko przychodzi samo. W kilka miesięcy później gwałtowne trzęsienie ziemi zatracając prawie ślad sąsiednich wysp, zburzyło Tsalal i zniszczyło na niej wszelkie życie. Obawa powtórzenia się katastrofy, opanowała rozbitków. To też gdy fala w parę dni później przyniosła pustą łódź krajowców, Wiliam Guy uległ życzeniu pięciu swych towarzyszy i zabrawszy żywności ile tylko było można, wypłynęli na morze. Pora jednak okazała się źle wybraną. Prawdopodobnie w skutek owego trzęsienia, morze było strasznie wzburzone, a silny wiatr północny dął tak, iż oprzeć się mu nie było sposobu. Długie tygodnie płynęli, nie napotkawszy nigdzie lądu, aż wreszcie niedawno wyczerpani, z resztkami już tylko zapasów, dostali się na ziemię leżącą po drugiej stronie cieśniny, nazwanej przez nas Orion-Sund. Grunt tam podobno jak Halbran-Landu jałowy i pusty, nie przedstawiał oczywiście warunków do życia. Zrozpaczeni wsiedli więc znowu do łodzi. Wkrótce wszakże opuściły ich zupełnie siły; fala niosła ich to w tę, to w inną stronę. Stopniowo tracili przytomność, nie wiedząc nic już co się z niemi dzieje. I w tej to chwili Opatrzność dozwoliła, że bosman spostrzegł ich łódź, a metys zdołał ją doścignąć, aby kochający się bracia odnaleźli się wreszcie na odległym zakątku Halbran-Landu.